Between Two Kings
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: PonyBoy is getting into the wrong crowd. He's starting to explore life outside of his gang and it is going to cause some serious trouble. Meanwhile Johnny is coming to terms with his attraction to our baby Curtis brother. Steve and Soda are also figuring out just how much they mean to eachother. But will our boys be able to save PonyBoy from the life he's getting himself into?


Hey there, just your Queen here delivering this tory. I really should have been typing updates but this got typed instead~ xD

I love S. and she own The Outsiders

Johnny P.O.V.

No one had seen Pony all day. We were all sitting in the Curtis living room. Darry was pacing and Soda bounced his leg up and down. The door slammed open and in stumbled PonyBoy. I stood immeidietly and ran over to him. I checked him over then got a good whiff of him.

"Oh my god Pony! Are you drunk?!"

"Excellent obser-batin..tion...fuck it." he said having trouble speaking. He smelled terrible, Two-Bit smelled like roses to Pony at the moment. I felt a hand move me aside and I saw a livid Soda and Darry. Pony squinted and then went outside and threw up in the bushes.

"SHit...probably should'a stayed at the house. " He said. I frowned, I didn't recall any kind of party. The again Pony hadn't hung around me much lately.

"You have one minute to explain yourself young man before I loose my temper."

"We both know how _that _went. " Pony spat then threw up again. "Sonvabitch this sucks."

"That's enough cursing if you don't mind Pone." Soda said. I'd never seen him so angry _at _ Pony. It was always at some one else and that was _if _Soda got angry.

"Okay, you wanna know? Well I'll tell ya right now, worst deci..fdeci...screw it of my life. Then again there was what I did earlier but I don't think I can tell that right now. Wow Dar, would _really _like it if you stopped moving."

"I'm not moving..." Darry said irritated. I looked around and saw that everybody was mad at Pony. I was frustrated, what had Pony been thinking? Then Pony swayed and he passed out cold, Darry caught him and sighed. "Guess we'll find out in the morning... y'all get stay here if ya want. We'll be in my room. " and with that the brothers went to sleep.

I looked up at Dally, "Where was he? None of the other greasers would be dumb enough to get Pony drunk and pone wouldn't do it on his own. I don't think a soc would ever invite him to a party. "

The others nodded in agreement, Steve spoke up. "I heard there was some huge bonfire or some shit happenin' on the West side of town. But that's a hella long way home. He wasn't at Buck's, Dally said so. So where was he.."

"The Socs always throw parties coz they can afford the booze. I haven't been around the kid very much myself. I know he goes to school and I see him at Track after school. " Two-Bit added.

"Guess we'll find out where the brat was in the morning." Dally said and he went in the house. It looked like it was a full house tonight. Steve took Soda and Pone's bed. I slept on the couch and Dally in Darry's chair. Two-Bit took Soda's old room.

~~~~~Darry's room 3rd P.O.V

Soda changed Pony's clothes and fussed over his out cold body. "Where was he. What Greaser would be dumb enough to get him drunk?! I mean Pony doesn't even _like _acohol!"

"Calm down little buddy, we'll get to the bottom of this in the morning. He's gonna have a wicked hangover in the morning, that's punishment enough for me. " Darry said lifting Pony onto the bed and under the covers. Soda crawled in on the right and Darry on the left.

~~~~Next Mornin, Pony's P.O.V.

When I woke up I was three things; in pain, warm, and smelled like vomit. I looked around me and saw that Soda and Darry were sleeping next to me. I slipped past them under the covers and them I felt sick. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Multiple times, oh this was brutal. Was I sick? No that couldn't be it...then it dawned on me. I had been with the track team, we all got along great. They were middle class, not soc nor grease so I deemed them trustworthy. As I threw up again I cursed my own mind. We had won the track meet against the other highschool. 'Let's celebrate' they said, 'it'll be great' they said. Yeah, screw them. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm, while I waited I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Ugh I looked like total shit. That's another thing, I'd been spending a lot of time around my teamates and they cursed a lot. I'd really picked up the habit and I was betting I had been cursing something fierce at that party. While I showered I tried my best to recall the night before. I knew I was so screwed and that I'd probably said some awful things. I had to remember bu oh dear lord did it hurt to think. Figures, as soon as I _need _to think I can't. I pulled on some fresh clothes I DO NOT remember grabbing. I looked at my hair, it was long but choppy. My bangs fell into my eyes and even though it irritated me I couldn't bother to fuss with it. I walked out into the kitchen and found everyone sitting around the table. I was so screwed.

~~~~~~Johnny

I looked up and saw Pony walk slowly into the kitchen. He almost tripped like three times but didn't seem to notice. He was in his track sweats and a wife-beater, his hair fell into his eyes but still stuck up in directions. Even when Pone was sick he still managed to fuss with his hair. I realized how bad he must feel and how nervous he was if he didn't bother with his precious hair. I locked eyes with him and he smiled at me. I felt a rush and stood up. Everyone looked at me puzzled but I was still looking at Pony. He tilted his head, god was he cute. Wait what. He and I were staring at each other, then he blew a gust of air that lifted he bleached blond hair from his face. Temporary fix but he seemd satisfied. Darry cleared his throat and we both jumped. I sat down next to Dally and Soda again.

"Sit down breakfast in ready Pone."

"Ain't hungry." Pony said still standing.

"Just eat some toast, drink this tea and take these." Two-Bit said sliding them to where Pony was to sit. Pony gave him a small smile and part of me kinda wanted to punch Two-Bit. This was foolish I knew and I still didn't understand why I wanted to hit him anyways. It was a tense breakfast and Pony didn't talk, in fact he was looking out the kitchen window. Watching something in his mind. He was always in his own little world and I kinda wanted to know what he thought about that could get him so far from he world. After the plates were cleared and dishes were in the sink soaking for later.

Darry started as well remained seated, as did he. " Okay PonyBoy, I want to know where you were last night and why you came home drunk off your ass. Start from where you think we'll unstand best." He had his chin resting on his hands and Soda was biting his lip.

PonyBoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A habit no doubt oicked from Darry and his mother. "Well yesterday we had a track competetition...that none of you showed up to even though I told you a hundred times where and when it was." He glared at us all, honestly I had wanted to go but no one remembered or wanted to take me. He continued, "Anyways, we won and I went over to Joey's house with the others for a small party. That's what they told me, that it was just gonna be us. We got there and there were lots of people. Socs, Greasers and middle class. It was like, no one even cared about status. I guess that's why I stayed. I know I shouldn't have, i should've just gone home. But then it got dark and they didn't have a phone. I didn't know what to do and I felt so accepted. No one cared that i was Grease, not even one of the super Socs. " He looked so desperate for us to understand. I kinda felt for him, he really hadn't known what he was getting into and hadn't really planned to. And all he wanted was to have fun and not get beat up or insulted for his status.

Pony took in a long breath and rubbed his temples, clearly trying to remember. I was sure we were getting to the part where Pony got piss ass drunk. "I'm sorry but it gets fuzzy from here. One of the other members handed me a drink and I asked if it was coke. They said it was and how was I supposed to know they were two-faced lying bastards? Turns out it was a roman coke and then after like the second one I just don't remember much. I think we ran around Joey's house, playing some sort of hide and seek spin the bottle shit. I don't even know. Then I... said I wanted to go home. More liked bawled about it to some hooker crowd. But they were real pretty but I dunno, didn't have any interest in em. I think that's why they liked me. One of the brunette's took pity on me and walked a few blocks from the house with me before she got picked up and left. Then I dunno, I came home. And well y'all know the rest." He got up and hugged Darry tightly and started to cry. "I'm sorry Dar, I didn't mean it. I remember what I said and I'm sorry..." We all lookeed at Darry.

He was in shock for lack of a better word. He then seemed to gather himself and hugged Pony tightly back. Soda hugged his little brother and said, "You ain't ever leavin' my sight again. " Pony simply chuckled and then he layed his head on darry's lap and he started to drift. Soda laughed softly and we all sat there quietly. Letting his story sink in.

"Kid doesn't even like chicks and gets surrounded by tons of em without even trying. Damn man." Two-Bit said with fake hurt and genuine frustration. We all laughed. Darry picked up Ponyboy and set him on the couch. We all migrated to the living room. Pony layed his head on my shoulder and where his head touched my shoulder it was like fire. What the hell was with me? He snoozed quietly on me and then eventually in the middle of the Mickey marathon he fell onto my lap. What was I supposed to do? Move him, no that would wake him up. Plus he was really cute and I liked the contact. Soda started to laugh at me.

"What are you laughin' at?!" I hissed at him.

"You. Johnny...do you like my brother?" He asked and I felt myself tense and go red.

"I-I-w-well...I don't know okay?" I stuttered. I really dind't know actually. Right now it was just me and Soda. I didn't ven realize everyone was listening to us. Did I like Pony? I got jittery, anxious and when he smiled I felt like I needed to smile. I knew everything about him, from his favorite color to what brand of pencils he liked. I looked even harder, I always wanted to impress him, protect him and keep him from everyone else. "I...guess I do. I like PonyBoy...wow. " I admitted finally and Soda looked smug.

"I knew it. There was no way you guys were just bff's. Well as long as you keep him happy and out of trouble I don't mind. But I don't care that you are together as long as your good to him. " Then I looked at the gang and they all nodded their approval.

Except Darry, he just gave me a studying look. I feared what Darry would do to me.

~~~~~~~~~TILL NEXT TIME (jk I'm not that mean.))

I looked at Darry, he stood and flinched. He put one knee on the floor and ran a hand through Pony's ungreased locks and he smiled at me. "You can date my brother but you gotta treat him good and keep him away from parties. No need to fear Johnny, it's all good." He went back to his seat. I looked at Dally. He was my hero, my idol, I just wondered what he'd think of me. He didn't say anything, in fact he stood up and left. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. He hated me, he didn't like me anymore. I knew this would happen. I looked down at Pony and suddenly I didn't want him on me anymore. I just felt sick and it wouldn't really help my chances if I vomited on him. I moved him over to Darry and he sensed my sickness. Pony snuggled into his brother and snored softly.

I stood and the gang watche as I went outside. "Dally?" I looked around and saw him smoking a weed on the steps. "Dally...I..."

~~Dallas Winston P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, out of all the people Johnny coulda' picked it had to be the gangs baby. I mean, come on. It wasn't even that he was gay that bothered me. Honestly I was cool with me, after all Steve and Soda were practically an item. They just didn't even know it yet. I noticed Johnny was looking at as though I was about to snap at him. Like I could ever hurt that kid. He was all I had besides the gang but Johnny was like my own brother. He was flesh and blood as far as I was concerned. He started to shake and I knew my silent staring was scaring him.

"Look Johnnycakes, I ain't mad at cha. I don't hate you neither. So calm down I could never hit you." He sat down next to me and stopped shakin.

"You promise Dal? But if you don't hate me then why'd you leave so suddenly? Your mad at something, what is it if it really isn't me?" He wanted an answer from me and I knew there wasn't any avoiding it.

"Look Johnny I just don't wanna see you hurt. I get that you like the kid, fine. Really that part is okay. It's fucking jolly Johnny. But what I don't like is that if doesn't feel that way about _you_ it won't go over well for you. Or say he does like you like that, what'r you gonna do? There's so much your not allowed to do aroubnd that kid. Darry's trying to get him off the cancer sticks, and that makes him irriatable. Y'know how nasty he gets. What if he says something to you that he can't take back? What'r you gonna do then huh?" I asked him. The last time Pony had been upset they'd gotten jumped, killed a soc and ran away. Johnny still had the scars and h would forever. All because Pony ran from his problems.

Johnn was biting his lip, he seemed to be letting everything sink in. "I guess if he doesn't like me then I'll find a way to make him like me."

I started to laugh, I didn't expect that kind of answer. That was something I'd say. "Alright alright, got a plan man?"

"I..don't know yet. I feel like I should just tell him first and if it comes to rejection I'll figure out a way to 'woo' him." He responded.

"Look kid...just..just be careful and don't hurt the kid." He gave me a funny look. "What I mean is, he's a girl okay? Sensitive and shit, so if he gets upset over something you do it'll be painful for you. I'll protect you. You know I will but it'll be difficult. " He nodded and punched him the arm softly. He smiled at me and stood.

"We should probably go inside now. They'll think we've run off." He said holding a hand out to me. I put out my smoke and took his hand.

~~~~~Soda

When Dally left I wanted to follow but then Pony started to move his leg in his sleep. He hadn't done it in years and he only did in dreams he ran in. It was cute as hell and I found myself watching him. Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"What's got you all worked up?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just have areally cute little brother! Darry! Look at him! " I exclaimed happily.

"Soda! He ain't 6 anymore!" Darry said quietly to me.

Whatever he didn't understand how cute Pony was. Anyways while I was distracted Dally and Johnny walked back in. Johnny was smiling and Dally had on a smirk so I knew everything was okay. Like we really had to worry anyways. Dally leaned over PonyBoy and looked like he was gonna wake him up so I threw a pillow at him. "Don't you dare." Johnny sat down next me and sat with his arms on his knees.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Running." I said simply.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." He said looking at Pony worriedly.

"He loves to run, why do you think he joined track? " I asked with a smile.

"Yeah but sometimes he's running from people. " He said sadly. I understood his concerns but I knew the difference from his happy dreams to fearful ones. We watched as Pony's facewent from peaceful and happy to contorted with pain. I was at his side immedietly, he was mumbling. I caught everyone's name but the one he seemed to be saying was "Johnny." It was quiet and he started moving. I tried to wake him up , but nothing was working. Two-Bit tried pinching him, Dally held his nose, Steve was holding me back. I was starting to panic, I remembered his nightmares when mom and dad died. They were brutal and impossible to wake him from.

"He has wake on his own..." Darry said as he sat in his chair, he was gripping his armrests so tightly I saw nail marks. Johnny looked like he wanted to help but he must've known he couldn't. Poor kid, this wasn't really a good day for him.

~~~Johnny

When Dally and I came back it was to see Soda watching Pony sleep. Darry was reading the paper and Two-Bit was watching cartoons while Steve watched Soda. I came over and watched Pony sleep. He was kicking his foots, like a dog chasing a rabbit in its sleep. It was really cute and I found myself just as distracted as Soda. Then something went wrong, he started shifting and rolling over. He looked scared, like he was in pain. The gang tried to wake him but nothing was working. I felt helpless and angry. Why couldn't I help him? What was scaring him? I stood and put my hand over his heart. It was racing and I was no medical doctor guy but I knew this heart rate wasn't good.

"PonyBoy...PonyBoy come on...wake up." I called out to him. I moved my other hand to wake him and as soon as I touched him he sat bolt upright and screamed. Soda had covereed his ears. He looked so terrified, then something happened I never expected. PonyBoy tackled me to the ground and hugged me. I was in both bliss and shock. Pony was _hugging me. _But he was also crying. What was wrong? Why was he so upset? I sat up with him and he wiped his face on his sleeve. He mumbled something that sounded like "sorry." For what though?

That's what I wanted to know and dammit I was gonna find out.

~~~~Pony

I had fallen asleep on Johnny. My dreams were really happy. I was running at a trach relay and I was winning. I won and everyone was there. His brothers were smiling at him and Darry stood straighter. Soda had even more nergy. This was how it was supposed to be. Everyone smiling and grinning, all of us together. I looked around to see Johnny, his faced perfect. No scars or bruises. His eyes alight with happiness and laughter. Everyone looked younger, happier, like there was never any feud. I was so happy mom was joking with dad and dad ruffled my hair. But then the sky got dark and next thing I knew I was watching my parents car get hit with a train. It totaled the car and out crawled my parents. They were deformed, broken, bleeding and their arms at strange angles.

I was scared, like, really scared. I screamed but no sound came out. My mother pushed me onto the train tracks and I felt frozen in both smiled wickedly and said, "It was your fault y'know. _Everything is your fault. So just die._" and then before the train hit me I was transported to that old curch. I heard the children screaming but I heard everyone screaming. My family, my brothers. They were dying and I couldn't help them. I was running but never reaching them. Soda was yelling at me, telling me I had was a terrible little brother. Everyone was screaming in pain and in anger. It was all my fault, this was horrible. I wanted it to end. Then I wasn't at the church anymore, but at the fountain. I was drowning, I fought as hard as I could but I didn't make any difference. When I was let up for air they had Johnny. He was doubled over and something silver glinted int he moonlight. A blade. They had stabbed Johnny and then they released and he fell to the ground. Now it was just him and me. The world was nothing but never ending blackness and I looked down at him. I started to cr and Johnny reached up and slapped me.

"I hate you. Don't even look at me you piece of shit. God would you quit crying you big baby." He said and then I woke up. In front of me was Johnny and everyone else. But all I saw Johnny and he looked so worried I couldn't help but fling myself at him. He yelped in surprise and we fell on the floor. I didn't care, he had to know that I was sorry. I kept repeating that I was sorryHe hugged me clos and then I remembered he'd told me to stop crying so I trie. I pulled from him and wiped my face on my sleeve. This was a lost cause because the tears flowed faster. Everyone yelling at me, calling me worthless and not being able to save them. It was too much.

~~~~Dallas

None of us could wake him up. I looked at Johnny and saw how much this was upsettinf him. I felt a little guilty for holding PonyBoy's nose, usually that'll wake anyone. The body goes into super mode coz it thinks it's drowning and wakes ya up. But this only seemed to make it worse. Then I remembered when PonyBoy had first come to me for help with Johnny. The Socs had tried to drown him. Okay not my wiest decision of my life. We all tried. Darry looked sick and we all the same. I looked at Steve and he was holding Soda. Soda was near hysterics and Steve was doing his best to calm down his best friend. I felt bad for him.

Johnny stood and I thought he was gonna leave but he just leaned over Pony's form and pressed his hand to the kids heart. That was really weird. Then Johnny's eyebrows furrowed in worry, what was worrisome about his heart? Then I looked at Pony, he looked like he was waking up and then without warning his eyes flew open. They were wide and he locked gazes with Johnny. Ponyboy started to sob and he flung himself on Johnny. I stood instantly but Johnny just waved me off, telling he'd handle Pony. The only thing I heard from Pony was choked 'sorry's ' and 'my faults.' What was the kid talking about? Why the hell was life so complicated? In addition, why was _he _ so complicated?!

Pony's wails were quieting down now and Johnny and Pone sat on the floor, foreheads together. It was a position we often found them in. It was a position that they had secret conversations in. Words were whispered to each other and sometimes they'd glance at one of us and giggle. _Giggling_, like seriously they were grown boys giggling like school girls. It was really unerving, like seriously what the fuck.

There you have it. Long huh?


End file.
